The only way out is through
by Mdme Curie
Summary: Wedding day, the guests have gone home, Celia has come and gone. What happens when Caroline joins Kate upstairs?


**The only way out is through**

"Leave it on." A stark naked Kate whispered against the Doctor's ear, her hand creeping up Caroline's silky legs, slipping under the peach coloured dress.

Caroline's breath sped up as she dropped her jacket where it fell. Arousal, tears of joy and angry frustration battled for high ground. She wanted more kisses, to completely lose herself in the scent and caresses and love of her wife, before she lost the delicate hold on her emotions. Kate had her trapped against the bedroom door, one hand under her dress, dangerously close to her soaking centre and the other, a tight fist in her hair. The bee's wax candles standing on every available surface in their newly decorated bedroom, bathed them in a warm, golden glow.

"Look at me Caroline." Keeping her voice gentle, Kate knew patience and determination were key after overhearing Celia try to manipulate her daughter. Wanting to race down the stairs and drag the old woman by the hair out of their house, intuition telling her to stay put, Kate trusted Caroline to deal with her mother but went downstairs anyway. Standing in the elderly woman's line of sight, she made sure Celia saw her and the expression on her face that said as much as 'fuck off or I'll make you', before going back up.

She couldn't. She'd lose it if she gazed into loving, protective eyes right now. Closing her own stinging eyes, turning her head to one side, Caroline only managed to delay the inevitable for a few moments. Biting her bottom lip, forcing herself to breathe through the knot in her stomach, Caroline balled her fists.

Feeling her lover's shoulders quake, Kate grabbed her robe, moving slower than she would have liked to. Closing her arms around the blonde as best she could with baby bump in the middle, Kate breathed through the raging feelings her body picked up from her lover. Caroline responded, resting her head against the younger woman's forehead, her eyes shut tight and gasping for control.

"Make love with me, Kate." The Doctor managed between shallow, shaky breaths. "I'll be damned if she gets..."

Kate covered her wife's lips with her own, initiating a slow, tender kiss, tasting a hint of champagne.

Caroline was torn between wanting more and having none of it, ripping her mouth away as she stood, a hand swiping hair from her flustered face. Her mind engaged in a tug of war as words just kept flowing from her mouth and her legs kept moving. "Who the fuck does that bitch think she is, Kate? I mean really." Her throaty tone rang through the room, ending in a sob. "And... what, am I supposed to feel sorry for Alan?" A flustered huff escaped her lips as she gulped for air. "He waited long enough to say... to tell..." Slamming her fists against the bedroom door after pacing chaotically around the room, Caroline stopped still. Taking a forced breath as she leaned her head against her hands the blonde turned around slowly. "Why couldn't he have waited a few more days, till after the wedding, to talk to my muh... Celia." Her mother's name leaving a bitter taste behind in her mouth as she cried.

Wincing at the familiar, darkening timbre in her lover's voice, Kate breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to calm her painfully beating heart. It was too early to christen her old four poster together as their new marriage bed, with the ghost of Celia's self-centred, toxic drivel hanging in the room. It was time to exorcize a few demons first. Her wife was hurting and that would not do. "Oh Caroline, let it all out. She can't hurt you anymore." Sitting down on the bed, Kate kept her loving gaze trained on the blonde. "I won't let her!"

Unable to look back at Kate, feeling the old mote around her heart begin to dry up, Caroline closed her eyes, groaning softly. She still wasn't used to having someone in her corner, caring about her. She'd felt Kate at her back before Celia left, giving her strength. She didn't take the elderly woman's poisonous bate, recreating an old, dysfunctional pattern that always left her bleeding out on the ground. Feeling instead as if struck by high voltage wires, her body shaking, Caroline pushed herself away from the door and paced in front of the bed. She felt livid, hot liquid hell fire burned though her veins. Moving kept her from wrecking the room, resisting the restless relief because staying there in that state of anger was easier, more familiar to her.

Kate followed Caroline with her eyes in the mirror, peering though her eyelashes. It was a miracle the baby didn't stir from the heightened state her parents were in. In Kate's case, she'd be lying if she denied being deeply in awe of an angry, almost uncensored Caroline. The walls of propriety and redundant conditioning didn't stand a chance when she unleashed in all her magnificence. Caroline didn't do half way. The ferociousness of it hit Kate in the plexus solaris at first but then came the rising burn, the rush and the baser, wanton feeling the Doctor always seemed to evoke in her. It took all her resolve not to run to her wife and take her where she stood, to feel her, be inside her. To connect and be close in every way she could be with this beautiful, vulnerable and at the same time untouchable woman.

"Bloody, sodding Gillian, good for nothing drunk. She and my muh..." correcting herself, "Celia, can go take a flying leap off a short peer over unfathomably deep waters. I'm so done with the pair of them." Caroline kicked off her heels and watched them land at the other end of the room, her tone icy.

Sensing it was no use, trying to reason with Caroline, because reasoning wasn't the point, Kate listened, knowing that was enough.

"I know I said someone had to tell her soon but since when does anybody listen to me anyway, besides you." Caroline's fiery eyes connected to Kate's open, caring gaze in the mirror for a split second as she threw her arms up in question. "The one and only time I needed a tiny bit of consideration and support, neither of them had the... they couldn't even be happy for me, for us... oh fuck!" Tears flowed as Caroline slammed her white knuckled fists against the door again before covering her eyes and doubling over.

Kate hoisted herself up from the bed to collect her crying wife, gently pulling away two tight fists from tear stained eyes. The red rims making her sad, blue eyes stand out all the more. "Shhh, sweetheart. I know you're hurting. I know. I'm here Caroline, it's ok." Rocking the blonde tenderly in her arms, Kate kissed her on both eyes and her mouth. Feeling Caroline's muscles tense again she squeezed her arms tighter, not letting her hold slacken until the fight seeped out of the older woman's body.

Holding her breath didn't do anything to stop the flood of tears she felt burning trails down her cheeks. Kate's soft voice and unwavering presence made it impossible to escape. There was one way out and that was through, all the way through.

The release finally came. Caroline slid to the floor as her legs gave out. Kate just held on tighter, guiding her tot the ground.

Caroline buried her hands in Kate's lose hanging braids, clinging to her for support, letting her wife see her pain, sadness and disappointment. Holding all that in hurt too much. Hell would freeze over first before she'd let Celia spoil her wedding night entirely by being stubborn. Not anymore. It was bad enough her eyes were red and puffy but relief was on the other side. There was no need to hide what ever part of herself, in the eyes of love, ever again. The sobs shook her frame as she melted deeper and deeper into Kate's safe arms. Her soothing voice, repeating "I've got you, love. Keep breathing, Caroline."

There it was, all of a sudden, the end, the bottom, drained. Feeling as if they had engaged in a sparring match, Caroline sighed audibly. Taking the offered tissue from her wife, she dried her face, a small smile starting to form as the raging tempest spinning around her heart calmed down to a brisk breeze.

Brushing a lock of hair stuck to the corner of the blonde's mouth away gently, Kate cupped her wife's chin tenderly. "Hello blue eyes." A tremor travelled the length of the raven beauty's spine as a wandering pair of orbs traced her face shyly. "You ok?

"Hiya, gorgeous, I'm good, well, much better now, really. How are you and our little one doing, Hmm?" The Doctor's thin voice trailed off as the hand under Caroline's chin ventured south.

"We 're good, no excellent. Yes definitely excellent, all things considered and I would be even better if I was kissing you right now." Kate replied fast, honestly, feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the mixed emotions the day brought with it yet determined to move on and drive the Celia's of this world out of the bedroom.

For moments, time seemed to stand still, their eyes locked intimately, their bodies shifting through the gambit of emotions, high, shallow breathing filling the air.

Caroline moved first, crashing into Kate almost angrily, kissing her hard, her tongue demanding entrance to the younger woman's mouth. Not being able to stop herself, the magnetism between them too strong to resist.

Gasping for air as a pair of strong hands tore away her robe roughly, Kate panted, "Next time you decide to load the bloody dishwasher after I snog your face off, you can go play with yourself 'n all." Not able to stop the giggle bubbling up, Kate's laughter got muffled by a pair of hungry lips reclaiming her mouth.

"Sorry" Another deep, iceberg melting kiss. "Sorry" Caroline, repeated between kisses. The sound of the zipper on the back of her dress opening and the feel of warm, knowing hands swiping the garment off her shoulders, gave the Doctor goose bumps. Her own hands wandering over bronze skin frantically, her need for more evident, Caroline got up shrugging out of her clothes and threw her dress on the bed. Where the rest landed she didn't care. "Slap me next time I so much as try."

"It's a promise." Kate managed to reply before her wife joined her on the floor, claiming her mouth again as she straddled her legs, Caroline didn't stop kissing her till she was seeing stars , planets and the Keyperbelt. Kate caught the pair of over industrious hands working her sensitive breasts, fuzzing up her mind and pushed the blonde back on her knees. "I want to taste you, now."

Still feeling raw and exposed, Caroline couldn't stand the distance between them. Latching onto her wife's neck, her eyes glazed and her breathing was nasal, laboured. She had a fever for Kate's touch, a burning hunger for her tongue like something fierce and greedy grabbed her body and wouldn't let go. Caroline understood what Kate preferred out of the limited range of positions they had, this far along in the pregnancy. It was also exactly what she needed, judging by the warm trickles of moisture running down her thighs. She moaned as two fingers entered her forcefully, impatiently lifting her up on her knees. "Oh God thah..."

Silenced. Kate couldn't help the sly grin, licking her wife's abundantly available juices from her fingers. Keeping the blonde's eager mouth at bay with her free hand on a freckled shoulder, Kate took her time. The frustrated mewls the Doctor made were too good to resist, making her own body respond to being wanted so badly by this amazing woman.

"Christ Kate, mercy." Her voice breaking, Caroline couldn't stand it any longer. She tried yanking bronze fingers from wet lips but Kate sucked harder. Making it a playful struggle, the linguist took advantage of Caroline's elevated position, burring her nose in soaked, ginger curls, her tongue finding it's way home. Sliding two fingers in deep and fast had the Doctor's legs quaking as she clawed at Kate's braids to steady her slick, swaying body. There was no way she was going to last long.

Kate looked up at her wife and was struck by a pair of indigo blue eyes, begging her silently for release. The Doctor bit her lip, drawing blood. Beyond making sound, her jaw fell slack. Her fluttering lids, fighting to keep her eyes open, both signs she was close. Seeing the range of emotions flashing over her wife's face, Kate gave in. With loving purpose, the younger woman licked and sucked fast and hard at her wife's hot centre, holding the blonde in her steady gaze as her fingers sped up, going deeper still.

Caroline's head fell forward. She slapped her hands flat against the door to stop herself from crashing on top of Kate, a deep growl rumbling in her chest as she came hard.

Catching her wife as she came down and sat back on her heels, Kate left her hand inside her lover. She corkscrewed her fingers, in the warm silky cream still generously flowing, cultivating another orgasm as Caroline collapsed half on the carpet, half on Kate, shuddering, crying her name.

"That's it, sweetheart, give me all of it, all of you. I love you, Caroline. You've made me so happy today, becoming my wife. Feeling her own inner walls react to the tremors against her fingers and the helpless, sexy moans that teased her nerves, Kate felt a sharp release in tandem with Caroline.

Kate lightly moaned stirring a little from the bright moonlight radiating into the room, then lazily woke up. She glanced down at Caroline, still sleeping comfortably all tucked up slightly beneath her. She smiled. Her heart fluttered a little inside her chest and soon her entire body felt that familiarly warm, tingling sensation, all the way down from the very tip of her head to the very tips of her toes. She glanced down the length of their bodies all snuggled up against each another. She had to stifle a giggle. All the covers, including the bedspread, were on the floor in a big disorderly heap lying beside the bed. Then her eyes fell on the mess in the room they had ransacked with many sessions of passionate lovemaking, alternated with slow, tender never ending caressing and tasting and loving, she was astounded her body could still take it. Wiggling to the edge of the bed Kate picked up the duvet and covered them both before nuzzling into the blonde, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
